Bonded Shadow
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: Phoenix and Snow are hunted, but manage to find there way to Berk. Gobber is surpriesd to see them again and a fight follows not to far after. Memorys are buried, pain is hidden, secrets which could kill must be kept. I don't own httyd.
1. Chapter 1

How To Train Your Dragon: Bonded Shadow

Johann was lost. The storm had blown him way of course. Nothing looked familiar and the waters were still rough. If he didn't want to sink, then he had to find land fast. Johann managed to dock his ship, but he wasn't sure if he was safe yet.  
Phoenix watched the ship dock and was afraid. Snow hadn't returned yet and she worried. If they had returned, she would be captured for sure. She watched the ship for hours, but no one exited the vessel. Snow returned with supper, startling Phoenix.  
"What's wrong?" asked Snow.  
"A ship docked an hour ago, but no one came off it. Could they have found us again?" wondered Phoenix.  
"Maybe. I will investigate later tonight. You should be safe here. I'll be careful." promiced Snow.  
When night fell and Phoenix was asleep, Snow left and headed to the ship. It held damage from the storm and had the appearance of a merchants ship. No one seemed to be in it so Snow went in for a closer look. Little did he know that Johann was right behind him setting up a fire. It was a merchants ship and it would only be able to carry one. They hadn't found them yet. The light of a fire caught Snow's attention. He left the ship and went to investigate. There trying to stay warm was the merchant. He looked like he wasn't a threat, but Snow had learned to not take any chances. He thought he was far enough to stay out of sight, but Johann saw him.  
"Who are you?" wondered Johann.  
Snow said nothing and ran. Johann tried to follow, but quickly got lost. Johann was able to find his fire again and Snow went home. Luckily he wasn't followed.  
Phoenix woke to see Snow watching the door. He looked tired.  
"What happened last night?" asked Phoenix.  
"It's just a merchant lost from the storm." stated Snow.  
"Then why did you stay up all night?" wondered Phoenix.  
"He is looking for me. He saw me last night and when the sun rose, he began to search for me. I don't think he is a threat, but we can't take any chances. Either he will lead trouble to us or trouble will find him through us." explained Snow.  
"Does he know?" whispered Phoenix.  
"No." said Snow, simply.  
"You need to get some sleep before you go out to hunt." sighed Phoenix.  
"I know." yawned Snow.  
"Help me outside and then get some rest." commaned Phoenix, gently.  
"Are you sure..." started Snow.  
"Yes. I'm the rider here." interrupted Phoenix.  
"Oh, so the dragon gets no say?" asked Snow with a smile.  
"Not when the dragon is still a hatchling who stayed up all night without dinner." laughed Phoenix, as Snow threw her over his shoulder.  
"In human years I'm older." stated Snow.  
"I'm not talking about human years. Put me down gently, you reptile." smiled Phoenix.  
"Call if you need me." said Snow, as he set her down outside.  
"Don't worry." sighed Phoenix.  
Snow went back inside. Phoenix pulled out her box and opened it. Inside she kept her art. In front of her now was a small pack of Speed Stingers. Quickly she got lost in sketching the little dragons. She never noticed Johann walking up to her until the Speed Stingers ran away. She dropped her picture when she saw Johann.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." stated Johann.  
"It's okay. What brings you out here?" asked Phoenix.  
"I've been shipwrecked. I don't think I can get my ship fixed." stated Johann, as he picked the picture up.  
"This is beautiful." whispered Johann.  
"Thank you, umm. What's your name?" wondered Phoenix.  
"Johann. And yours?" replied Johann, as he handed the picture to Phoenix.  
"Phoenix." smiled Phoenix.  
Phoenix knew she shouldn't continue the conversation, but Johann was so nice. What trouble could come from this?  
"Is there anyone else on this island?" asked Johann.  
"Just dragons." said Phoenix, slowly.  
"Last night I thought I saw someone. Was that you?" wondered Johann.  
"No." whispered Phoenix.  
"Your not being completely honest with me. There is something your holding back out of fear and distrust. I will not pry if you don't wish to tell me." sighed Johann.  
"Thank you." smiled Phoenix, as she pulled her sleeve farther down.  
Phoenix hoped Johann hadn't noticed, but he wasn't asking anymore questions. Soon Snow would wake up and find her talking to the merchant. He would be angry, but she couldn't just get up and run away.  
Snow had only slept for an hour. Hunger woke him. Phoenix had to be hungry to. He was about to check on her when he heard the merchants voice. Phoenix was telling him she was the only person on the island. Quickly he changed forms and went to hunt. He would bring home enough for three. Angrily he fished. Letting out all his frustration before returning with supper.  
Snow stayed in dragon form hoping he couldn't be recognized. Phoenix was surprised to see him fly in from the opposite direction. He still looked tired, but she was a little glad he went fishing. Her stomach was grumbling up a storm. Surprised she noticed he brought back enough for Johann too.  
"Who is this?" asked Johann, when he saw Snow.  
"My dragon, Snow." Phoenix whispered.  
"He's beautiful. I've never seen such white scales..." started Johann.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Phoenix.  
"I have seen him before. I get it now! Shadowstalkers are even rarer than nightfurys. I thought it was just a myth." exclaimed Johann.  
"What are you going on about?" wondered Phoenix, worried.  
"Your sworn to secrecy, aren't you. I have on old tome describing the shadowstalkers. They have the ability to shapeshift and they can bond with humans. I thought I was seeing things when I noticed the mark on your arm, but you are his bonded. He must have been the one I saw the last night." explained Johann.  
Snow dropped the fish and changed forms. Johann watched in awe as Snow finished the transformation. He then went and sat with Phoenix.  
"Knowing about us can be dangerous. There are others who know and they have been hunting us for years. If they find out about you, they will try to use you as ransom. Last night I went to see if you were a threat, but you weren't supposed to see me or find our home." stated Snow.  
"But your both so young? What could they want?" wondered Johann.  
"My power. Shapeshifting is just a small ability." explained Snow.  
"We have always been running and hiding. Sometimes we would find a village, but there would never be a safe place for us with others. They were always afriad of Snow." sighed Phoenix.  
"What about Berk? They have a dragon academy and lots of dragon riders. You could go there." suggested Johann.  
"But would they be able to defend themselves if we were found?" asked Snow.  
"You'd be surprised. They fight to keep the peace between us and dragons." explained Johann.  
"Tell me more, please?" begged Phoenix.  
Johann spent the rest of the day telling Phoenix about Berk and his many other travels. Phoenix also shared a few of their travels. It was getting dark when Snow left to hunt for dinner. As he was fishing, he spotted a boat. It was a scouting ship rigged with traps. Forgetting the fish, Snow flew as fast as he could back home. They had to leave now.  
"What's wrong?" asked Phoenix, when Snow landed and finished transforming.  
"They found us. We have to leave tonight or they will catch us." stated Snow.  
"What about Johann?" wondered Phoenix.  
"How bad is the damage to your ship?" asked Snow.  
"It won't sink, but there isn't any way to control it now. Most of the sails are torn." answered Johann.  
"Phoenix is everything still packed in the saddlebags?" wondered Snow.  
"Everything except this." whispered Phoenix, as she held the box out.  
"I'll put it with everything else. Johann, can your ship hold two?" stated Snow.  
"It should. Why?" wondered Johann.  
"I can pull the ship to Dragon Island and then you can give us directions to Berk. I should be able to stay far away from the scouting ship, so we can get away unnoticed." explained Snow.  
"Snow you can't..." started Phoenix.  
"I have to." interrupted Snow.  
Snow toke the box gently and went inside. A few minutes later, he walked out with two saddlebags and some rope. Then he gently picked up Phoenix and began to walk to Johann's ship. Johann followed silently wo dering why Phoenix wasn't walking herself. Once at the ship, Snow set Phoenix down in the ship along with the saddlebags. Johann waited on land to help secure the ropes.  
"Why did you carry Phoenix?" wondered Johann.  
"She is paralyzed and unable to walk. I was young when I found her left for dead. We bonded and I toke care of her. I grew fast and soon was able to carry her. She is in danger because she is my bonded. We left her home because the others wanted us dead." answered Snow, simply.  
"Are you certain you can handle all that weight?" asked Johann.  
"I have to. They will find signs of our living here. If we left you stranded, they would find you. They would torture you for answers and take you prisoner. We can't let that happen." informed Snow.  
"You hardly know me." whispered Joahnn.  
"You still don't deserve to be left for them to find helpless." smiled Snow.  
Johann smiled back and Snow transformed. Phoenix only watched as Johann tied Snow to the ship. They made sure the knots were firm and Johann entered the ship. Once he was ready, he signaled for Snow to take off. It toke awhile for Snow to get the ship back in the water, but it was easier once it was.  
Snow kept an eye out for any ships, but none came into view. It toke all night and well into morning for Dragon Island to come into view. Johann was surprised at how close they were to Berk. Snow landed long enough for Johann to tell him the way to Berk.  
"Snow, you need to rest for awhile. Your going to hurt yourself." stated Phoenix.  
Snow only looked at Phoenix. He had to get her to safety. Once Johann gave the signal, Snow was in the air again. It would only take a few more hours. He had to last that long.

Hiccup and the others were out riding, trying out some new tricks and tracking the storm. Hiccup landed next to Fishleggs and got off of Toothless.  
"Do you think trader Johann got lost in the storm?" asked Fishleggs.  
"Maybe. He was due at our docks two days ago. We should..." started Hiccup.  
"What's wrong Hiccup?" wondered Fishleggs.  
"There's a dragon out there and it looks like it's pulling Johann's ship." stated Hiccup, as he pulled out his handmade telescope.  
Toothless looked where Hiccup had mentioned. Sure enough there was a dragon pulling the traders ship. The ship was damaged from the storm and the dragon looked exhausted. There was something very familiar about that dragon, but Toothless had buried those memories a long time ago.  
"I've never seen a dragon like that before!" exclaimed Fishleggs.  
"It looks exhuasted. Let's go help." stated Hiccup.  
Hiccup and Fishleggs got on their dragons and flew to help. The dragon was so tired, it didn't even notice they were coming until they grabbed the ropes. The dragon was startled at first, but let them help.  
"Hi trader Johann! We thought you were lost again." smiled Hiccup.  
"The storm blew me off course. I would have been stranded if this young rider hadn't found me." explained Johann.  
"A rider?" wondered Fishleggs, out loud.  
"We'll introduce ourselves when we reach Berk." informed Hiccup.  
With three dragons pulling the ship, they would arrive sooner than hoped.

"Where is that son of mine?" wondered Stoick, as he paced the dock.  
"Astrid said he was with Fishleggs tracking the storm." stated Gober.  
"I know what she told me, but he was supossed to be back an hour ago." sighed Stoick.  
"There's nothing to worry about. He's with his dragon." shrugged Gober.  
"What if they get caught in that storm?" demanded Stoick.  
"They won't." smiled Gober.  
"And how do you know that?" said Stoick, annoyed.  
"Cause he and Fishleggs are bringing Johann here. Look." said Gober, pointing out to sea.  
Stoick turned and saw his son pulling Johann's ship to the docks. There was a strange dragon with them, but he was relieved to see his son safe. They pulled the ship up to the dock and the dragons landed.  
"Hiccup, you've found Johann. Is everything alright?" wondered Stoick.  
"Snow!" exclaimed a girl.  
"Who's that?" asked Stoick.  
"The rider who saved Johann. We just helped them to come the rest of the way." answered Hiccup.  
Stoick and the others watched as Johann carried the girl of the ship and to the dragon she called Snow. The dragon collapsed out of exhuastion and now she was worried.  
"I told you to rest." whispered the girl.  
"Phoenix? Is it really you?" asked Gober, when he got closer.  
"Gober? You live on Berk?" wondered the girl, Phoenix, as she looked up.  
"You know her?" said Hiccup, shocked.  
"She was just a little lass when I first met her. Snow was just a wee little beast then too. I'm glad you two survived." smiled Gober.  
"If running is what you call surviving." sighed Phoenix.  
"Wait a minute! What's going on?" demanded Hiccup. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I met her a long time ago during my travels. Everyone was certain the two would not live long." stated Gobber.  
"At times I doubted we would survive, but we are going to fight till the end." whispered Phoenix.  
"We can get to this later. That dragon needs to be attended to." informed Stoick.  
Hiccup followed as Phoenix was carried to the great hall by Gobber. Her shy smile hid a secret. Stoick carried the dragon, Snow, to the academy, with the help of Toothless. Fishleggs had run ahead to get a place set up for the dragon. Johann carried two saddlebags to the great hall which were set next to Phoenix. Hiccup stayed back as the three engaged in a quiet conversation that didn't last long. Stoick entered the great hall shortly.  
"Where is my dragon?" Phoenix asked, quietly.  
"Don't worry. He is being taken care of. What I would like is an explanation." stated Stoick.  
"What would you like to know?" asked Phoenix, slowly.  
"First, why did you help Johann?" wondered Stoick.  
"We are being hunted by a barbarian tribe. They find killing and capturing dragons a sport. They want Snow cause he's one of a kind.  
No one knows if there is another. If we left Johann, then they would have tortured him for information about us. We couldn't let them." explained Phoenix.  
"I told her about Berk. They need a more permanent home." stated Johann.  
"What about your own village?" asked Stoick.  
"I was two when they left me in the snow for dead. They didn't want me. I found Snow during that time and we tried to return. When we returned, they toke us out on a boat and left us on a random beach. I've never tried to return again." whispered Phoenix.  
"Why would they leave a baby in the snow?" said Stoick, shocked.  
"I can't use my legs. I never have been able to walk. I would never have been able to work for food. It was a waste of what little food they had." informed Phoenix.  
"How do you know Gobber?" wondered Hiccup.  
"We stayed on the beach for years. He stopped for a few days. He wasn't going to leave me there, but I had Snow. We couldn't go in a ship for that long of a trip. Snow was small for a long time. I've only been able to ride him for almost a year." said Phoenix.  
"How did you survive alone for that long?" wondered Stoick.  
"I wasn't alone. Snow never left me alone for longer than an hour. Two years ago we left the beach, but Snow wasn't ready to carry a rider yet. We crashed on another island with a village on it. We stayed near the village, but left the moment Snow could carry me. We've never been able to stay in one place for to long." explained Phoenix.  
"Are the barbarians dangerous?" asked Stoick.  
"I can't face them. They have alot of traps, but their weapons are crude and basic. Any other tribe or village would have more advancements then they do, but they are brutish and won't give up." said Phoenix, slowly.  
"I think you should stay here on Berk. Right now you can't go anywhere, your dragon is in no shape to carry you. If you find it hard to live here then we won't stop you from leaving, but I do suggest you stay. We can defend ourselves here. You might like the dragon academy." suggested Stoick, after a moments thought.  
"You wouldn't mind us staying? Even if it is dangerous?" wondered Phoenix.  
"It would be dangerous if you continued to live alone. They would eventually find you and you wouldn't be able to run or fight back." explained Stoick.  
"You hardly know us." whispered Phoenix.  
"Gobber knows you and you helped Johann. I think we can trust you." smiled Stoick.  
"Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me. I've never had a real home before." smiled Phoenix, excited.  
"There's an extra room in the forge. That way you can be safe while your dragon recovers." stated Gobber.  
"Thank you. Will I be able to see Snow soon?" wondered Phoenix.  
"Sure, but lets put your bags away first." suggested Gobber.  
"Ok." agreed Phoenix.  
Gobber picked Phoenix and her saddlebags up. Johann and Stoick stayed in the great hall while Hiccup went to the stables. Gobber toke Phoenix to the forge.  
"Hey Fishleggs. How are things going here?" wondered Hiccup.  
"The dragon has a few burns from the ropes, but I think thats it. Have you seen anything like this, how fascinating." stated Fishleggs.  
"Settle down. He doesn't know us, so he might panic when he wakes up. I'll take a look at him." smiled Hiccup.  
Hiccup slowly approached the sleeping dragon. The burns looked pretty bad and if they where not taken care if, they would only get worse. As he looked over the dragon, he started to wake. Right when Hiccup placed his hand on the dragons side, he awoke.  
Snow woke in a strange place with someone new at his side. He was afraid and noticed Phoenix wasn't by his side. Snow started to freak out.  
"Fishleggs, close the gate!" shouted Hiccup.  
The gate closed before Snow could escape. Now he ran around the arena trying to get out. Toothless only watched. Hiccup tried to catch the dragon, but he wouldn't let him get close.  
"Please settle down. Your going to get hurt." whispered Hiccup.  
Snow eventually stopped, but was still afraid. He didn't understand what was going on. Hiccup tried to get closer, but Snow snapped at him. Now Toothles was angry and jumped in front of Hiccup growling. Toothless shot a plasma blast at Snow before Hiccup could stop him, but Snow easily stopped the blast then slung it at the gate. Now he could search for Phoenix.  
"What just happened?" wondered Fishleggs.  
"We'll figure that out later. Go get the others to help find him." stated Hiccup.  
Fishleggs nodded and ran off. Toothless knew the dragon looked really familiar, but still couldn't figure out why.  
"Come on bud. Let's find Phoenix." whispered Hiccup.  
Snow ran into a village. There where a few screams, but no Pheonix. He stopped a few times, trying to pick up her scent. There where a few dragon riders, but he managed to stay away from them. He spotted Johann walking with a stranger. Then the boy on the night fury landed next to them.  
"What's going on?" asked Stoick.  
"The dragon is loose. Where is Pheonix?" answered Hiccup.  
"At the forge with Gobber. Which way did he go?" wondered Stoick.  
"I'm not sure. He's going to hurt himself if we don't find him fast." stated Hiccup.  
A rumblehorn suddenly landed in front of Snow. He quickly shrunk a few feet away, unsure of what to do. A quiet cry escaped his mouth. The other dragon riders were now able to see him.  
"Hiccup, Skullcrusher found the dragon!" shouted Fishleggs.  
Snow noticed the other dragon riders getting closer so he tried to fly away. His wings were sore and couldn't carry him far. He landed hard on a roof and tumbled down. He hissed out in pain as he tried to stand.  
"Wait! Don't anyone get any closer. He's scared." exclaimed Hiccup.  
The dragon riders landed behind Hiccup and stayed there. Snow didn't try to run, but he was truely terrified. He started to chirp in a high pitch, trying to call Phoenix.  
"Why is it chirping?" wondered Fishleggs.  
"He's calling Phoenix. She is the only one he really knows and this is all new to him. He is scared." whispered Hiccup.  
The boy understood what Snow wanted, but no one was moving to get Phoenix. He was starting to get frustrated. He tried to stand up again, but couldn't put any pressure on his hind leg. He had landed on something sharp. His cries now started to sound more desperate.  
Hiccup noticed the dragon wasn't putting any pressure on it's left hind leg. Then he saw the reason why. A piece of metal was sticking out of his leg. Hiccup slowly took a step forward.  
Snow saw the boy approaching, but he didn't care. He was in pain and Phoenix wasn't there. He didn't understand. He let the boy get an arms length before he got quiet. Now he watched the boy who simply stood still now.  
"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. If you'd let me help you I can take you to Phoenix." whispered Hiccup.  
Snow shuffled a little backwards, but the boy followed. He was stubborn. The night fury was now by the boys side, probably to protect him.  
'You don't have to be afraid. Hiccup can help you.' said the night fury.  
'I don't know where I am. I don't know where Phoenix is. Why isn't she here?' Snow cried.  
'It's okay. We know where she is, but we can't take you to her until you let Hiccup help you.' stated the night fury.  
Snow was silent, but still afriad. He didn't move when Hiccup came closer. Snow stood slowly so the boy could get to his leg. Snow whinned when pressure was put on the metal. He yelped and jumped away when the piece was removed. The boy slowly came back to face him. Snow didn't lash out or try to run. He was still scared but he had helped.  
"I can take you to Phoenix, now." stated Hiccup.  
Hiccup tried to touch Snow, but when he saw he lifted his head higher and snorted. Toothless softly growled a warning and Snow snorted again.  
"Its alright bud. Phoenix is at the forge, come on." stated Hiccup.  
Hiccup slowly lead Snow to the forge. Snow followed a few steps behind, he still didnt know these people. Toothless watched the white dragon closely. Hiccup called for Gobber and knocked.  
"What's wrong?" wondered Gobber.  
"Snow woke up and freaked out when he couldnt find Phoenix." explained Hiccup.  
"Your just trouble you know that." whispered Gobber, reaching for Snow.  
Snow bumped Gobbers hand and whined. Gobber smiled and disappeared into the forge, reappearing with Phoenix.  
"Snow." exclaimed Phoenix, happily.  
Gobber set Phoenix down and Snow wrapped himself around her. She tried to comfort the dragon.  
"I heard you where causing trouble." whispered Phoenix.  
"The arena is still usable. We should bring him back to treat his wounds." stated Hiccup.  
"We can trust them." smiled Phoenix. 


End file.
